Chapeuzinho verde
by midori motoki
Summary: Fic muito louco onde Sakura é a chapeuzinho verde. Pode parecer infantil, mas é iradinho, modéstia parte. (completo)


Chapeuzinho verde

            Era uma vez, uma linda menininha de 15 anos, que vivia em uma cidade bem simples: Tomoeda. Era muito feliz com seu pai Fujitaka.

Fujitaka (entregando uma cesta): 'Minha filha, eu gostaria que você levasse isso para a sua avó, que mora lá na floresta.'

Sakura (com cara de cachorro carente): 'Mas papai... eu tenho medo de lá! Dizem que o lobo continua rondando a área!'

Fujitaka (pegando Kero pelas asas): 'Você pode levar o Kero. Só não o deixe chegar muito perto da cesta. Ele é um esfomeado!'

Sakura (olhando para Kero): 'Se o lobo chegar perto da gente, é bem capaz do Kero sair voando e me deixar lá!'

Kero (ofendido): 'Eu sou muito corajoso, ouviu bem? Se eu saísse voando seria pra chamar ajuda!'

Fujitaka (depois de rir): 'Sakura, filhinha querida! Sua avó está doente! Se não for... ela vai morrer de fome! Ela não pode mais nem ficar em pé!'

Sakura (levantando uma sobrancelha): 'Por que o senhor não vai?'

Fujitaka (pensando): 'Ah, sei lá! E filhas não foram feitas pra questionar os pais!'

Sakura (irônica): 'Engraçadinho.'

Kero (se mostrando): 'Quem é engraçadinho aqui sou eu! Se houvesse fêmeas da minha espécie, todas estariam apaixonadas por mim!'

Fujitaka (enfiando um pedaço de bolo na boca de Kero): 'Come mais e fala menos!'

Kero (falando de boca cheia): 'Depois reclama que eu como demais!' – gente, eu já traduzi pra vocês, porque senão ficaria impossível de entender! Tentem falar direito com um pedaço de bolo na boca – um pedaço grande!

Fujitaka (entregando uma espécie de capa pra Sakura): 'Tome isso. Eu que fiz...'

Sakura (rindo): 'Você que fez? Faz outra piada!'

Fujitaka (tristinho): 'Não é brincadeira...'

Sakura: ^^' 'Foi mal, paizinho! Deixa eu ver...'

            A capa era toda remendada em verdes completamente diferentes, e a costura ficava a mostra, tendo a linha na cor vermelha.

Sakura (analisando): 'Parece uma toalinha de neném, com esse "gorrinho", os tons estão bem diferentes, parece coisa de fluminense com essa linha vermelha (urgh!)...'

Fujitaka (esperançoso): 'E... o que você achou?'

Sakura (não querendo magoar o pai): 'Adorei!'

Fujitaka (entregando a pesada cesta pra Sakura): 'Toma. E mais uma vez: não deixa o Kero abrir. Se ele encostar em alguma coisa, ele vai virar o prato do dia. Rato assado!'

Kero (revoltado): 'Além de não confiar em mim, me chama de rato!'

Fujitaka (rindo): 'Então me diga a que espécie você pertence!'

Kero (fazendo muque): 'Sou um fiel modelo da raça mais forte do mundo: guardiões. Tenho uma cor linda, minhas asas são graciosas, e meu rosto é encantador! Além de todas essas dádivas físicas, eu também sou inteligente e esperto.'

Sakura e Fujitaka (quase caindo de tanto rirem): 'Hua! Hua! Hua! Hua!'

Kero: @_@ 'Onde tá o resto do bolo? Fiquei depressivo.'

Sakura (andando ainda pela cidade): 'Ai meu Deus! Eu não quero virar almoço de lobo!'

Kero (fingindo ser bichinho nos braços de Sakura): 'Eu estou aqui pra chamar a ambulância! Não se preocupe! Você trouxe a carteirinha do seguro de vida, né?'

Sakura (dando um cascudo nele): 'Cala a boca, Kero!'

Kero: 'Falam pra eu ser sincero, e quando eu sou, fazem isso! Que mundo cruel!'

Sakura (olhando apreensiva para Kero): 'Pronto, mais um passo e entramos na floresta.'

Kero (que já voava – estavam longe da cidade): 'Vamos logo. Se escurecer... eu nem quero pensar nisso!'

Sakura (começando a andar): 'Lá vamos nós!'

            Depois de um tempinho...

Voz: 'Olá...'

Sakura (morrendo de medo): 'Quem... quem é? Não é um fantasma, né?'

Voz: 'Fantasma... é ruim hein! Isso já saiu de moda!'

Sakura (não entendendo): 'Que?'

Voz: 'Nada... já vi que suas amebas funcionam que nem coisas públicas... meio lerdas...'

Sakura (procurando o dono da voz): 'Quem é você pra falar assim de mim?'

Voz (rindo): 'Por acaso você entendeu a piada?'

Sakura (ainda procurando): 'Na verdade não muito, mas sei que você me insultou!'

Kero: ^^'

            Atrás de arbusto, Sakura viu um pedaço de um rabo.

Sakura (sorrindo malignamente): 'Eu sei que você está atrás de um arbusto.'

Voz (assustada): 'Como assim?'

Sakura (puxando fortemente o rabo): 'Te achei!'

            De trás do arbusto, saiu um esquilo gigante, provavelmente geneticamente mudado, ou dependente de anabolizantes.

Esquilo (nervoso): 'Quem deu o direito de você fazer isso?'

Sakura (olhando pra cima, pra poder ver a cara do "bichinho"): 'Doeu muito?'

Esquilo (tirando a cabeça – era uma fantasia): 'Na verdade não... mas eu tô sendo pago pra fazer isso. Não é nada pessoal, viu dona? Depois você dá um autógrafo pra mim? Minha filha te adora!'

Sakura (achando tudo aquilo muito estranho): 'Tá... tá bom.'

Esquilo (colocando a cabeça de novo): 'Bom, voltando... você vai ter que pagar por isso!!!'

Kero (voando pra longe dali): 'Sakura, eu vou chamar alguém!'

Sakura (correndo do esquilo gigante): 'AAAAAIIIII!!!'

Sakura (bufando): 'Acho que ele me perdeu de vista!'

Voz: 'Eu não!'

Sakura (procurando a voz): 'Fala logo quem é! Eu não quero me enganar de novo! Já chega de coisas bizarras por hoje!'

Fujitaka (aparecendo de repente, juntamente com 3 portas): 'Esse é o jogo mais assistido no país todo (lógico que se falando do começo dos anos 90. gente! Vocês lembram quando o Sérgio Malandro fazia sucesso? Eu via aquela porcaria todos os dias! Eu adorava quando a pessoa escolhia a porta errada!)! Sakura, você terá que escolher uma das portas. Uma contém doce, outra o dono da misteriosa voz, e outra com um terrível monstro!'

Sakura (achando aquilo mais estranho ainda): 'Bom, eu quero a porta número 1.'

Fujitaka (fazendo suspense): 'Tem certeza?'

Sakura: 'Tá, pula essa etapa, que demora demais. Eu tenho certeza e pronto. Não vou trocar nem nada. Abre logo.'

Fujitaka (ainda sorrindo): 'Temos uma apressadinha aqui! Tambores!'

            A porta lentamente foi sendo aberta. Uma longa calda cor de chocolate foi sendo revelada.

Voz: 'O que achou da beleza aqui?'

Sakura (vendo que a voz era de um lindo homem de cabelos rebeldes, olhos cor de âmbar, com uma calda presa na calça e um focinho preso à face): 'Nada mal...'

Voz: 'Só isso?'

Sakura (rindo): 'Você parece com laguem que eu conheço!'

Voz: 'Mas eu sou único, gatinha. Meu nome é syaoran, e você?'

Sakura (corando levemente): 'Sakura...'

            Nisso as outras portas e Fujitaka desapareceram.

Syaoran (beijando a mão de Sakura): 'Que pena...'

Sakura (não entendendo): 'O que?'

Syaoran (sorrindo malignamente): 'Eu fui contratado pra ser o lobo mau da história.'

Sakura (pegando sua mão de volta): 'Então tchau!'

Syaoran (pegando sua mão de novo): 'Você não conhece a história, não?'

Sakura (curiosa): 'O que?'

Syaoran (com uma sobrancelha levantada): 'Oras! Eu sou o lobo mau, lobo mau, lobo mau! Eu pego as criancinhas pra fazer mingau!'

Sakura (rindo): 'Você não serve pra fazer carreira de cantor!'

Syaoran: @_@ 'De qualquer modo... eu tenho que fazer umas perguntas básicas, e você tem que fingir que não sabe que eu sou o lobo.'

Sakura: ^^' 'Tá bom!'

Syaoran (sorrindo abertamente): 'Bom... a primeira pergunta: o que você tem na cesta?'

Sakura: 'Comida pra vovó.'

Syaoran: 'Onde ela mora?'

Sakura: 'Na única casa que existe na floresta.'

Syaoran: 'Agora você continua, e eu vou na casa da sua avó. Entendeu do que eu estou falando?'

Sakura (indignada): 'Olha, apesar da minha avó ser viúva, ela continua amando o vovô (que Deus o tenha!), e... e...'

Syaoran: @_@ 'Não caiu a sua ficha ainda, né?'

Sakura: 'Acho que não... bom, vamos continuar com isso então.'

Syaoran (continuando a andar): 'Tá bom, gatinha.'

Sakura (corando): 'Você me acha bonita?'

Syaoran (sorrindo sedutoramente): 'Claro! Que tal um cineminha depois disso?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Por que você acha que eu devo aceitar?'

Syaoran (se achando – com razão, né, gente?): 'Bom... olha o produto aqui! Eu sou lindo, gatinha!'

Sakura (rindo): 'Tá... é um pouco convencido também.'

Syaoran: 'Viu? Até você tá falando que eu sou lindo!'

Sakura: 'Eu nunca disse isso!'

Syaoran: 'Eu disse que eu sou lindo, aí você fala que eu sou convencido **também**. Quer dizer que eu sou lindo E convencido.'

Sakura: ^^' 'Eu vou indo... daqui a pouco vai escurecer.'

Syaoran (já no meio do mato): 'Tá bom!'

Sakura (batendo na porta): 'Vovó? Posso entrar?'

Supostamente a vovó: 'Pode, querida...'

Sakura (abrindo a porta): 'É muito arriscado a senhora deixar a porta aberta assim. Tem que trancar, senão o lobo entra e te come.'

Supostamente a vovó (deitada na cama, e coberta por um grosso edredom): 'Então tranque a porta, querida.'

Sakura (trancando a porta): 'Vovó! A senhora está com uma voz estranha!'

Supostamente a vovó: 'É porque estou doente, netinha querida da vovó!'

Sakura (chegando perto da cama): 'Nossa, vovó! As suas rugas se foram! Seus olhos estão com uma cor diferente!'

Supostamente a vovó (cobrindo o rosto): 'É essa doença misteriosa, querida. E estou usando lentes! Gostou? Achei linda a cor de âmbar.'

Sakura (chegando bem perto do rosto da suposta vovó): 'Realmente, é muito bonita a cor. A senhora pintou o cabelo também?'

Supostamente a vovó (ajeitando uns fios que saíram da touca): 'Pois é... você sabe como sou vaidosa!'

Sakura (irônica): 'Claro! É por isso que é viúva há tanto tempo e não arrumou um namorado até hoje!'

Supostamente a vovó (ainda arrumando o cabelo que teimava por sair da touca – rebeldes...): 'Obrigada! Mas sou solteira por opção, se quer saber.'

Sakura (apertando os braços da suposta vovó, que haviam saído sem querer das cobertas, quando arrumava os rebeldes cabelos): 'Nossa, vovó! A senhora anda malhando?'

Supostamente a vovó (escondendo os braços): 'É de tanto eu carregar lenha e ninguém vir me ajudar, netinha querida!'

Sakura (rindo): 'Pra que a senhora ainda usa lenha se seu fogão é à gás?'

Supostamente a vovó (disfarçando): 'Eu... eu... coleciono lenha.'

Sakura (rindo): 'Sei... sei... bem que o papai falou que a senhora poderia estar tendo alucinações.'

Supostamente a vovó: @_@

Sakura (cheirando o cangote da vovó): 'Nossa, vovó! Como está cheirosa! Mas isso é cheiro de homem! De bom gosto, mas mesmo assim, é cheiro de homem!'

Supostamente a vovó (agarrando Sakura): 'Agora você provocou demais!'

            Os dois se envolveram num beijo profundamente apaixonado.

Sakura (se afastando sem ar): 'Até que enfim você tomou uma iniciativa, lobinho!'

Syaoran (engasgando): 'Você sabia o tempo todo que era eu?'

Sakura: 'Eu sou boba, mas não tão retardada como pensa.'

Syaoran: ^^'

Sakura (procurando a avó): 'Onde tá a minha avó?'

Syaoran: 'Pela história, eu deveria comê-la.'

Sakura (o batendo): 'Você o que????'

Syaoran: 'Calma! Calma! Eu não comi! Ela tá no guarda-roupa!'

Sakura (abrindo a porta do armário): 'Vovó!'

            Sakura agilmente tirou as cordas que prendiam sua avó, e desamarrou o pano que estava em seu rosto, proibindo assim que ela falasse.

Sakura (vendo que era Yukito): 'Yukito? Você é a minha avó? Eu esperava alguém mais... mais... feminina.'

Yukito (rindo meigamente): 'Nakuru, Tomoyo e Sonomi recusaram se passarem por vovós. Então vim eu, como mais velho...'

Sakura: 'E o Touya? Se ele já interpretou a gata borralheira... não duvido de nada.'

Yukito (rindo): 'Ele já havia sido escalado pra outro papel.'

            De repente, a porta foi arrombada, e após a poeira abaixar um pouco (nossa, o Yukito não faz nem faxina! Que absurdo!), pode-se ver um alto e lindo e maravilhoso e tudo de bom caçador (me empolguei descrevendo o Touya!).

Sakura (assustada): 'Touya? Por que não bateu na porta?'

Touya (entrando na casa sem nenhuma cerimônia): 'Oi, monstrenga.'

Syaoran: 'Você não precisa me rasgar todo pra encontrar seu namoradinho. Ele tá vivo ali.'

Touya (fervendo): 'Ele não é meu namoradinho, ele é meu amigo!' (SEEEEEEEI)

Syaoran (rindo): 'De qualquer modo, não me rasga.'

Touya: 'Tô em dúvida.'

Sakura (ficando na frente de Syaoran): 'Não faz isso, Touya!'

Touya (tirando a irmã da frente do lobinho): 'Sai, Sakura!'

Sakura (entrando na frente de novo): 'Faz isso depois do nosso encontro, mas não antes! Se eu não gostar dele, você pode, mas seu gostar... bem... eu já sei que ele beija muuuuuuuuuuuuito bem.'

Touya (enlouquecendo): 'Você o que? Seu idiota! Agora você vai sentir a fúria de um irmão bravo!'

Syaoran (nem escutando Touya): 'Você gostou mesmo do beijo, né?'

Sakura (sorrindo envergonhada): 'Pois é...'

Touya (gritando): 'EU NÃO QUERO FICAR CONHECIDO COMO O IRMÃO DA MENINA QUE FOI 'TRAÇADA' PELO LOBO, SAKURA!'

Sakura (se sentindo ofendida): 'Que isso, Touya?! Não seja um grosso!'

Kero (chegando depois de todo mundo): 'Sakura! Sakura! Eu nunca pensei que seu irmão pudesse correr tão rápido!'

Sakura: 'Você voa e é mais lerdo que Touya?'

Touya: 'Eu não sou lerdo!'

Syaoran (rindo): 'Tô vendo que ser mais rápido que esse ratinho voador não é muita proeza!'

Kero (zangado): 'Vocês parem com isso! Eu sou demais, tá? Além do mais, um esquilo gigante me perseguiu, e só agora eu consegui despistar dele!'

Tomoyo (chegando de repente): 'Perdi o que? Eu sabia que eu devia ter sido a vovó, pra poder filmar tudo, mas a vaidade falou mais alto! Como sou burra!'

Todos: @_@

            Assim, Chapeuzinho verde e o lobo viveram felizes pra sempre (ou quase com Kero e Touya enchendo o saco)...

FIM

Oi gente! Eu sei que esse fic parece até de louco, mas é que deu vontade de escrever uma coisa nada convencional. Ficou até engraçadinho, né? Estranho, mas engraçadinho... Revisem, please! Revisem, revisem, revisem! É só apertar no botãozinho que fica aí embaixo! Tá escrito GO... é fácil, gente, e não custa nada! Só se escrever gastar dedo...

Tô ouvindo Nirvana! Tudo de bom, gente! Se o Kurt não tivesse morrido, eu casava com ele!!!

Tchauzinho, e não deixem de ler o meu outro fic: 'Amor'. Tô postando toda sexta, e só tá no comecinho!

Bjão!

Midori^-^


End file.
